


If You're Gone

by momiji_neyuki, thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Writing With My Feisty!Patrick [8]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Makeup Sex, Songfic, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: If you're gone, baby you need to come home, come home.Patrick swallowed back his emotions. He knew he was doing the right thing, not only for him, but for Pete."Look, let’s just...separate for a while. Maybe after the school year is over we can...talk again."Patrick turned to the door so that Pete wouldn't see the tears falling from his eyes."Feel free to stay here. I'll keep the rent up. Bye Pete."There's a little bit of something me in everything in you.





	If You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the third fic in the **[Match Box 20](http://archiveofourown.org/series/726687)** series is here. This one is based on the song **[If You're Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clKAdQnwJ7A)** , one of my personal favs. ^-^
> 
> Since last time we highlighted Frerard, this time we decided to go with another ship. A little Peterick never hurt anything with a little Frerard in the background of course. ^0^
> 
> My Feisty!Patrick, _***thePetetoherPatrick***_ , and I took a twist on the tradional student/teacher trop! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Pete had been pacing around the apartment for about twenty minutes since he'd gotten home, praying and hoping that he'd wake up and this was just a dream. No such relief ever came though. He looked around and headed to the kitchen. Patrick's snacks and his food that Pete didn't like was gone. The stupid little sign that read _This is a Self-Cleaning Kitchen, You Make the Mess...You Clean It_ that Patrick's mom had given him didn't hang in it's usual place beside the fridge. Pete wandered into the living room and could see that Patrick's books and CDs were gone. As was his guitar that always sat in the corner by the TV in just such a way that if you laid down on the couch with your head at the wrong end it would be in the way of the corner. It never really blocked anything it was just annoying for reasons Pete couldn't really pinpoint. All the little knickknacks and crap from trips, even some that were gifts from students, were gone. Even the snow globe Pete had gotten him. It made Pete's chest tighten to the point of hurting. It was all gone before he'd even gotten home. He found himself wandering into the bedroom and he instantly knew he shouldn't have. Patrick's drawers of the dresser were empty and slightly open. More keepsakes and whatnots missing from the top of the dresser. His half of the closet was empty. All of his hats and comfy sweaters. The desk wasn't covered in school work and lesson plans. His laptop was gone. Pete felt like his heart was going to collapse on itself. He curled up on Patrick's side of the bed and buried his face in the pillow. Patrick had even changed the sheets and made the bed. It didn't smell like him anymore. Pete snuggled in anyways and tried to make himself as small as he could get. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and he looked at it more carefully. The comfy chair in the corner where Patrick liked to sit and read had something on it. Pete got up and moved the little throw pillow to pick it up. It was Patrick's favorite book, one his grandmother had given him before she passed. Pete had never read it. He had no idea what it was about. Patrick had loved it though, he read it over and over. It always sat in that chair, tucked where Patrick would have it when he wanted to sit and read and relax. Pete sat down in the chair, curled up and opened the book to the first page.

_***Time Stamp: Six Years Earlier***_

"I don't know about this Peter. I mean, yes you are graduating, but you are still only 18 and I'm..."

Patrick didn't even want to think about his age. He didn't want to think about this boy in front of him in his cap and gown with his diploma in his hand that he had taught Sophomore English to and then had him in class for Greek Mythology. He was off limits, he was forbidden, he was everything that Patrick had wanted, but refused cause of his age and Patrick had morals and ethics dammit. Still...here was the same boy, at 18. No longer illegal. He was also not a student of this school anymore. He was headed to the community college. This meant he was not _his_ student anymore either. Why was life so hard to do what's right?

"Patrick, you're not my teacher and I'm not a kid. If you don't want this then I get it but I'm not going to give up without trying."

Patrick jumped a bit. He was used to being called Mr. Stump by Pete.

"What do you mean you aren't giving up?"

"I mean I've liked you for a long time, and I've waiting a long ass time. I couldn't just leave without giving it a shot and seeing if you felt the same."

Pete watched the older man carefully.

"I...I do like you, more than I should, so that's why..."

And at that point Pete decided to hell with it. That was all he needed before he looked around to make sure no one was around and closed the gap between them, kissing Patrick gently. He just had to go for it because this was his one shot to get Patrick to go out with him, something he'd wanted for a couple of years but knew wasn't a remote possibility. Now it was. Patrick froze, eyes wide behind his glasses, which were fogging up rapidly. He never thought the boy would be this bold. Still his lips felt good and it had been a while since he had been kissed. He lifted his arms up and held the boy with one while gently touching his cheek and leaning into the kiss more. Pete relaxed a bit as he responded to the kiss and pulled him closer. He'd half expected him to flip out or slap him but he wasn't and it was better than Pete could've thought. After a few more minutes, Patrick pulled away.

"So how do we do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...if we go out. How are we doing this, how are we explaining you and I?"

Pete thought for a bit and made a face.

"Well...maybe wait a little while before we tell anyone so they can't say shit happened before I left school. After that it's no one's business and they can't say anything."

Patrick thought about this. Did he want it really? He looked at the boy's face again. He had such hope in his eyes.

 "Okay, let's give this a try."

Pete smiled widely, chuckling quietly, and wrapped Patrick in a tight hug.

_***Time Stamp: Five Years Ten Months Later ~ January***_

 "I don't know what to do Gerard. He's so...you know and he has so much energy. How am I supposed to keep up with him?"

 Patrick thunked his head on the faculty table at the college. Gerard shook his head.

"You know he will more than likely grow out of that, right?"

"Yeah, but will I make it till then. It was bad enough before he was able to drink. Now he wants to go out to bars and dance and..."

Patrick mumbled into the wood. He looked up at his best friend.

"When did I get old?"

"Hey, look, you knew he was an energetic little shit from the start.

" Gerard sighed and looked at him.

 "And you're not old."

"True, I'm not your age."

 Patrick ducked as a wad of paper came at him.

"How is Frankie doing? “

"Yeah, he's doing pretty good. He is really energetic but it's not an all the time thing. It's more occasionally he'll just get a day where it's like he downed more than a few energy drinks...which shockingly he doesn't drink, thank god."

"At least he respects that you have class in the morning. I can remember the last fight I had with Pete." 

_"Pete, I can't. It's test day for all my classes."_

_"Patrick."_

_He whined and leaned into him._

_"N-N-No, you need to s-stop."_

_Patrick could feel Pete's hand inching up his thigh. Fuck him for having such sensitive thighs. It was worse when he just had his boxers on. Pete moved closer to him and leaned his face into his shoulder._

_"Do you really want me to stop?"_

_He moved his hand up a bit._

_"I..."_

_Patrick was at a loss for words as Pete got closer to his cock._

_Pete nuzzled into his neck and moved his hand up to palm Patrick through his boxers. He started to kiss at his neck. He was so sure he'd won this one. Patrick raised his arms and placed them against Pete's chest and shoved hard._

_"Fuck Pete, Jesus, I said no!"_

_Pete landed hard, and looked up at Patrick in surprise._

_"Ok! I'm sorry!"_

_Patrick immediately felt bad that he might have hurt Pete, but he kept his face up._

_"I'm going to sleep. I’ll use the other room."_

_Patrick got up, his half hard on still snug in his boxers. He grabbed his robe and slipped it on._

  _"Good night Pete."_

"I didn't see him the next morning so I have no idea if he stayed or went out."

Patrick rubbed his face. His eyes were still tired and he yawned.

 "I love him Gerard, but I don't know if I am enough for him anymore."

"Well you can't just assume, if you're worried about it ask him. You're an adult so treat him like one and maybe he'll try to act like one. Talk to him."

"Sometimes I think my brain is regressing. Thanks for keeping me on track."

"No problem, you'll figure it out."

"Yeah. I should get going, my lunch hour is almost up and I want to stop by the bakery."

Gerard nodded and smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then? Let me know how it goes with Pete, alright?"

"I will. Say hi to Frankie for me."

 Patrick hugged Gerard and then left. He went to the bakery and picked up Pete's favorite treat. He then headed back to the school where he put it in the fridge till he got out later on.

*

*

*

"Pete? Baby, you home? I'm sorry about the other day. I brought you something."

Patrick walked in and took off his shoes. He just had the rug shampooed not too long ago and was trying to keep it as long as he could.

"Pete?”

"Yeah? I'm in here."

Pete called from the living room, playing a game on his phone.

"Hey baby."

Patrick walked in and saw Pete on the sofa...still wearing his shoes.

"Hey, uh, you forgot to take your shoes off."

Pete looked at his feet.

 "Shit, sorry."

He reached down and pulled them off to carry them back out to the front door.

"It's okay. Uh, hey, I brought you a gift."

Pete tilted his head as he came back towards the living room.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I..."

Patrick scratched the back of his neck.

 "...I wanted to say sorry for the other day. I mean I shouldn't have pushed you that hard and I didn't see if you were okay."

"Oh, I was fine. Don't worry about it."

Pete shrugged it off.

"Well here, I brought you your favorite treat from the bakery we like."

Pete smiled gently and nodded, accepting the gift.

"Thank you, Patrick."

He leaned in and kissed his cheek gently before heading back to his spot on the couch with his treat. He wasn't sure if he'd eat it right now but if he left it on the table in front of himself he might after a few minutes.

"So are we good again?"

"Yeah, we weren't really ever not good."

"Oh."

Now Patrick felt stupid. Was he the only one bothered by the fight? Was it even a fight for Pete at all? Probably not since he brushed it off so easily.

"I'm gonna get changed and start dinner."

"Ok, do you want me to help?"

"No, I got it."

Patrick headed up the stairs to his room feeling more foolish than ever.

_***Time Stamp: February_

"SPRING BREAK!"

 Patrick dodged a bunch of students on the campus as he crossed to see Gerard. He and Frank were going away for Spring Break and Patrick wanted to say hi before that happened. It was a bit unfair that the college had Spring Break in February and he had to wait for Easter, but he understood. The high school kids were taking their midterms and the lower grades had mid -winter recess. He got to the faculty lounge and knocked.

After a minute or two Gerard opened the door.

 "Hey, Patrick. Get in here out of the chaos."

"They really get excited don't they?"

Patrick chuckled and took off his coat shaking the snow off his hat.

You must be excited to get away from the weather."

"Yeah they really do. And yeah I'm pretty excited about it. It'll be nice to get away and spend some time with Frank, and to get away from all this white fluffy crap."

He laughed and shook his head.

Patrick sat down and thanked Gerard for the cup of coffee.

"So where are you guys going?"

Patrick blew lightly on the caffeinated beverage and took a small sip.

“Why Florida of course where all Spring Breakers go. Thought it'd be nice to see some warm weather and sun. Maybe a few palm trees…if Frankie lets me leave the hotel room that is."

Gerard chuckled at this.

"How true is that statement? I'll miss you though. Who am I going to have intellectual conversation with?"

"No idea but I'm sure you'll figure it out. "

"Abandoned. Thrown to the curb like yesterday’s newspaper."

 Patrick dramatically put his arm over his eyes and sobbed.

Gerard chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Is Pete staying with you?"

"As far as I know. I don't even know why he has a dorm room, he's never there anyway."

 Patrick chuckled and took a bigger sip of the cooling coffee.

"Well at least it's Friday and a half day. It's nice not to have to rush our lunch."

"Very true. It's a nice change."

The two friends sat and ate their lunch talking about everything and anything to make up for how long they would be away from each other. Then Gerard's phone rang. Patrick saw his face light up and knew it was Frank. Gerard answered it and put it on speaker so Patrick could talk to him too.

"Hey Frank. You're on speaker so behave."

"I always behave Gee. Hey Patrick."

 "Hey Frankie. You excited for your trip?"

"Yeah, except this jackass won't tell me where we are going yet."

"That'd ruin the surprise."

Gerard grinned widely.

"You should see the shit eating grin he's giving you right now."

"Oh I bet, but guess what he's not gonna get if he keeps this up."

"Hey now! That's just not fair. I'm trying to keep this a surprise and do something nice for you!”

Patrick couldn't hold his laughter as he watched them argue. In a way he wished it was Pete and him.

"I gotta go now. I have errands to run before tonight. See you later Gee, love you. Bye Patrick."

 "Bye Frankie."

"Bye babe, see you when I get home. Love you too."

Gerard smiled widely as he hung up.

"You guys are such dorks."

Gerard stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

"Your point?"

"I'm so jealous."

"You forget that I've met Pete, he is a dork and so are you."

Gerard shook his head.

"Yeah, but he's my dork."

Patrick gave a little grin.

"Exactly."

"Alright, well I'm gonna get going. No doubt Pete is gonna be bouncing off the walls when I get home." Patrick got up and hugged Gerard.

"You take care of yourself and that energy ball of yours."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Gerard gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Pete was jittery towards the end of class so have fun with that."

"Pete is always jittery."

Patrick laughed and slipping on his coat and hat headed back home.

*

*

*

Patrick opened the door.

"Pete, I'm..."

"Patrick!"

Pete yelled as he came tearing out of the living room to hug Patrick tight, wrapping his arms tight around his neck.

"Whoa! I guess you did miss me!"

"I always miss you when you're not home."

"Well now you get to see me for a whole week. I mean I am assuming you are staying here for Spring Break."

"Oh...um...I thought...some guys from school invited us to go with them for the week."

"Wait...what do you mean us?"

"Us...like you and me."

"Pete....we've been over this. You have off, but I have midterms."

"Wait...oh...for fuck sakes, really?

"Pete...come on, this isn't the first time we have had this discussion. You are what, a Sophomore now? It's been four years."

"Yeah but you know I'm shit at remembering crap like that."

"Okay, fine. Well let me remind you. I have midterms to give out and grade so I cannot go anywhere."

Pete pouted and stepped back a bit. He had two options then and he wasn't entirely fond of either if he was honest with himself. Patrick thought the conversation was over. He took off his coat and hat and hung them up.

 "So what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't really care. I'm trying to figure out what exactly I'm going to do for the next week right now honestly. Because I either need to go pack or text my friends and tell them not to bother picking me up."

Pete folded his arms over his chest.

Patrick stood there.

"So...wait...what are you saying?"

"Well what am I supposed to do, Patrick? If I stay here, I'll pretty much be alone doing nothing all fucking week because you'll be busy with work and on top of that I'll look like an asshole for ditching everyone to do nothing at home alone all week."

"So you are more worried about looking like an asshole to your friends then hanging out and waiting for your boyfriend to finish...not even a full day of school, but a half day? Is that what you are telling me?"

"Yes, because I've lived with you for how long? I know you'll get home and bury yourself in grading papers. You always do when it's some big test or whatever going on."

Pete frowned and glared at Patrick.

"Look me right in the eyes and tell me that's not what's gonna happen, I fucking dare you to try it. You can't lie for shit."

Patrick said nothing. He turned to head for the kitchen.

"That's what I thought." Pete huffed and headed for the bedroom, muttering to himself.

 "Fuck this. I'm not wasting a week doing fuck all while everyone else gets to have fun."

Patrick heard the bedroom door slam and sighed. He grabbed his phone.

*Guess I'm solo this week. Bring me a magnet from Daytona Gee.*

*What do you mean? Thought Pete was staying with you???*

*He's pissed that I can't go away for Spring Break*

*How did he not know that in the first place though?*

*I don't know. I tell him every year.*

Patrick sighed out loud in the empty kitchen.

* I don't know what to do. I can't get him to understand.*

*Can't get him to understand what? Why is he even pissed? He gets to spend the week with you at home and be comfortable? I don't see the problem here.*

*Again, don't ask me. I...*

Patrick stopped texting when the bedroom door opened again and Pete came out with a duffel bag.

"Pete, what are you doing?"

"Texted Joe, told him I was good and would be at his soon. He and Andy are getting an earlier flight out to try and beat most of the chaos."

 Pete didn't look up from his phone, still texting Joe as he walked.

"So you are going then."

"Yeah, I am, Patrick. I'm sorry but I can't sit here and do nothing for a week. I'll go insane being cooped up like that."

Pete shook his head at him.

"I wanna go out and have fun with my friends and enjoy the week off."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later."

 Patrick had to leave, he had to get out of the room before he did something foolish and childish. He was not going to lower himself to Pete's level.

"Excuse me."

Patrick walked calmly to the bathroom. He closed the door calmly. He put the seat down calmly. He sat there till he heard the front door open and close and then only then did he let himself cry.

_***Time Stamp: Four Days Later ~ Daytona_

"Hey Gee. Gee. GERARD!"

"Oh...my God! What Frank?"

Gerard looked up at him.

"I'm gonna go get 'nother drink."

 Frank was swaying a bit to the music. It wasn't his usual stuff, but the beat was pretty hypnotic and it was actually making him pretty horny too.

"Dude, you're already leaning towards mildly fucked up."

 Gerard shook his head and chuckled.

"Nah, I'm good! I's gonna gets a drink and then we're gonna dance!"

Frank gave Gerard a sloppy kiss in the cheek and bounced away to the music. He moved to the bar and pushed his way in with the other Spring Breakers.

"Yo man, can I get another one of those fucked up looking blue tiki drink things."

The barman shook his head laughing.

"Man you are lucky that I know what the fuck you are talking about."

"That's why you make the big bucks!"

Frank high fived the guy and then hung out till his drink was ready. He was looking around the place when he thought he spotted someone he knew. Well he didn't know them, but he had seen their picture. He pulled out his phone and took a shot, then he texted Gerard.

_*Hey Gee, is this what Pete looked like?*_

Gerard picked up his phone to look at it.

_*Uhh....yeah it is...where'd that picture come from?*_

Gerard frowned at the picture.

_*Uh...at the bar.*_

_*What!? Like you just took that??*_

_*Yeah, I'm on one side of the bar and he's on the other.*_

_*What in the hell is he even doing?*_

_*Uh...it looks like a body shot off the guy’s chest.*_

Gerard groaned and buried his face in his hands for second before texting Frank back.

_*For fuck sakes...do I tell Patrick? Or just hope that Pete behaves himself?*_

_*Uh...is pulling someone's zipper down with your teeth behaving?*_

Gerard looked at the message a little wide eyed.

_*No, definitely not.*_

 He sent and flipped over to Patrick's name and sighed before typing in a short text, just to see if he's even around first.

  _*Hey, Patrick?*_

* * *

Patrick's eyes were hurting. He had graded so many papers so far. He yawned and picked up his coffee cup. 

"Fuck."

It was empty and the fact that he cursed told Patrick it was time for bed. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his palms. When he opened them again he saw his phone was blinking. He picked it up and saw Gerard was texting him.

_*Hey Gee, how's Florida?*_

Gerard looked at his phone again.

_*Good for the most part, been fun with Frank. He just saw Pete though...*_

_*Oh? Pete is there? Have you said hi to him?*_

_*Yeah he's here but I haven't actually seen him beyond the picture Frank just sent me of him asking if that was him so I haven't said hi to him.*_

_*Picture?*_

_*Yeah...Patrick, I'm gonna tell you now it really doesn't look good and I really really don't want to send it to you but it's really not fair to you that's you're so far away and have no idea what's going on. You deserve better than being left in the dark and if it ends up on the internet or something it'll hurt you more.*_

Gerard felt awful and kept fucking up as he typed out the text but he fixed it and sent it. He would wait for a response from Patrick before he sent the picture though. Patrick saw the last text. He knew that Pete was young and a bit wild, but how bad could it be?

_*I guess you can show it to me*_

Gerard winced as he sent the picture; he hated doing this to him. Patrick waited for the picture to load. He contemplated getting more coffee. He was glad he hadn't when the pic showed up.

 _*Oh.* <_/p>

_*Yeah...Frank didn't send me any more pics but when I asked if Pete was behaving...apparently not...I don't really know all of what is going on just what Frank told me and that wasn't much.*_

_*Well...at least he's having fun right?*_

_*I...yeah sure, I guess.*_

_*Well...I have class in the morning so...hey, tell Frank I said hi.*_

_*Patrick? Are you ok?*_

_*Yeah, it's just late, so I'm gonna go.*_

Nothing else was sent. Frank returned to the table with his drink half gone.

"Hey Gee, did you get a hold of Patrick?"

_*Ok, get some rest.*_

Gerard sent the text and looked up at Frank.

 "Yeah I did."

"What did he say? Did you show him the pic?"

"Yeah I did and he really didn't say much."

"That had to be hard for you."

Frank sipped more of his drink. He could hear more chanting from the bar.

"You know, I am going to erase my pic, but those other kids are going to put them up."

"Yeah and Patrick will probably see them and it'll be worse than the pic you got."

Gerard sunk down in his seat a bit.

"Gee..."

 Frank moved around to his boyfriend. He touched his thigh lightly.

"You did the right thing Gee, no matter how hard it was for you."

"I know but it still sucks, I can't even imagine how much it's hurting him right now."

"Do you...do you want to head home early? I don't mind. I would rather know that he's okay."

Gerard thought about it and then looked at Frank and shrugged.

"It's only a couple days early. I'm sorry, Frank but I can't leave him by himself to deal with this."

"No Gee, it's fine. You go, I'll think I will stay though and see if I can knock some sense into Pete for Patrick. Besides the rooms paid for already, this way we don't waste our money."

Gerard frowned but nodded a little more certain.

"Yeah, that would probably be better. Please try to get through to him."

"Gee this is me you are talking too. If I could convince a thirty something college professor to give a barely wet behind the ears 18 year old a shot...I can do anything."

Frank gave Gerard his best smile and then is turned to a smirk.

"But if you are leaving tomorrow to help your best friend, then tonight we are not leaving the bed."

Gerard couldn't fight the small smile that spread across his face no matter how bad he felt about Patrick. There wasn't anything he could do about that till tomorrow anyways.

"Sounds fair to me."

"Great, then let's get started."

 Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and ignoring the noise increasing from the bar, headed out the door and back to the hotel room.

*

*

*

Gerard sighed, it was nice to be home but he was not looking forward to this. Plus he wasn't entirely glad to have left Frank in Florida. He wanted to be here for Patrick more than anything though. He knocked on Patrick's apartment door.

"Coming."

A voice croaked from the other side of the door. When it opened Gerard saw Patrick in a robe. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. He had bags and red rings around his eyes. He coughed.

"Gerard? What are you doing here?"

"Came home a little early to see you."

Gerard held his arms open in offer of a hug.

Patrick hesitated.

"What about Frankie?"

"He's in Florida still. He told me to come back here if I wanted to. We talked about it, he's fine with it."

Patrick was shocked again. His best friend dropped everything to be with him, but his own boyfriend...Patrick was crying before he even knew it. Gerard frowned and just pulled Patrick into a tight hug.

 "It's ok, Rick, you'll be alright."

Patrick cried for everything that had happened between him and Pete since year one.

"I can't do this anymore Gee."

Gerard looked down at him and cuddled him close.

"Hey, you've gotten through everything else. You'll be ok. I'm so sorry that this is happening to you."

"No no, this is it. I've had it. He's too young and wild for me. I wanna settle down and be able to relax and not worry about being dragged out on some crazy adventure. I'm heading towards middle age for fuck sake."

"Ok, ok but I still think you should talk to Pete about it."

Patrick pushed Gerard away.

"And say what Gerard? That is am very cross with him for sticking his fucking tongue down another guys throat that was not me?! I sound more like a fucking parent than a scorned boyfriend. No, when he gets back, I will not be here."

"And where are you gonna go? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I'll go stay with Bob. He always said that if I needed something he would be there for me."

Gerard looked at him wide eyed.

 "So you'd rather go stay with your ex who was a fucking dick to you and then dumped you than stay and work things out with, or at least talk to, Pete? Please explain where I've missed how that makes sense."

"Bob and I have talked since then. We decided to be adults about the whole thing. He admitted where he was wrong and I did the same. I know that relationship was not perfect either, but at least he is mature."

Gerard groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"I don't see that ending well for anyone. I just...really don't. I'm not saying Pete isn't an idiot and that you're wrong for leaving and being upset...but running to _Bob_? I have a spare bedroom, all you had to do was ask."

"I wouldn't want to impose. You have Frank and..."

"No, don't give me that bullshit, Patrick. You're my best friend and you know damn well me and Frank would love having you with us."

"I...Gee..."

Patrick was at a loss for words.

"Don't you 'Gee' me. I'm a little offended that this even surprises you."

Patrick collapsed in his best friends arms.

"I don't deserve someone like you Gee, I really don't."

"That's nonsense and you know it."

Gerard held Patrick tight, keeping him upright.

"Will you help me pack?"

"Of course I will."

Patrick hugged Gerard tightly.

"Thank you Gee. Thank you so much."

"You're always welcome."

 He smiled gently and returned the hug.

* * *

"Come on Pete, it's only a week. You said you are doing good in school, you can fuck off a little longer."

"Yeah but knowing my professors they'll decide to do a whole bunch of shit when we get back."

 Pete shook his head at Gabe. Gabe slipped up behind Pete as he sat in the lounge chair. He rested his hands on his shoulders and began to massage the oil that was already there into his skin.

"Think about it. Sand, surf, those little beach boys in their tiny bikinis."

"Yeah and my likely still pissy boyfriend waiting for me at home."

Pete rolled his eyes, he wanted to go home to Patrick. He'd had fun. It'd been a good week, but he was more than ready to go home and spend the next month making up for being a dick and ditching Patrick. Gabe moved his hands from his shoulders down his arms to the thighs they were resting on.

 "Just call him, let him know you are having a great time."

"He was upset I left in the first place, you really think that's gonna help how he feels about it?"

"Pete, you're young, you have your own needs, he has to understand that."

Pete thought about and shrugged.

"I guess but it was still kind of a dick move for me to ditch him."

"Did you ditch him? Did you really? You had this great week planned and you told us that you were having him come and even when we said he was going to drag it down you still insisted and then he couldn't even take a week off for you. In four years he could have taken one week off and found a sub."

"I...I mean you're not totally wrong there I guess."

"So call him, give him a chance to come out again and if he drops the ball...just drop him."

Pete frowned at Gabe.

"And because I want to keep my relationship I'm gonna not do that because why the hell would I take advice like that from you...but I will text him and let him know I'll be gone a little longer and check up on him."

"Whatever turns you on baby."

Gabe moved and dove into the pool. Pete made a face and picked up his phone.

_*Hey babe. I don't know if you're busy right now or whatever but I wanted to let you know I'm gonna be gone for an extra week and wanted to see how you're doing.*_

Pete looked at the text and shrugged before he sent it. It looked fine to him, what was he really supposed to say.

 

"So what did he say?"

Gabe popped out of the water leaning on the edge of the pool.

"Nothing yet."

"Try again?"

Pete nodded.

_*Hey? Patrick?*_

"He could be busy with work stuff though."

"Ugh, why would anyone wanna be a teacher. Man I can't wait to get out of school."

"I don't know but he seems to enjoy it most of the time."

"I bet he was like teacher’s pet when he was in school. What was that, like the 70's?"

Pete laughed and shook his head. "No, he's not that old."

"Well he acts like it from what you have told me."

"Not all the time."

"Ugh, you must be in love to defend him so much."

Gabe dunked his head back.

"Did he answer yet?'

Pete looked at his phone and sighed.

"No..."

"Hey bitches, what's up?"

 Joe and Andy walked in and Joe had his hands behind his back.

"Gabe is being a jackass but that's not new. Why..."

Pete looked up at them.

"Oh god, what've you got?"

"Just the best wacky tabaccy you can find in the Keys."

Pete shook his head and looked at Gabe.

 "I blame you for them."

Gabe jumped out of the pool

"Oh man, it's fiesta night too so there is gonna be plenty to eat afterwards and the fucking Tequila is free!"

Pete looked at his phone again and sighed.

"Pete, Petey Pete Pete Pete, don't be so glum. I go something that's gonna make you put on a happy face."

"You...are already totally baked aren't you?"

 Pete looked at him warily

"Well who buys the product without sampling it a little right?"

Pete rolled his eyes at him and shook his head.

"Come on guys, get changed, we're gonna hit the beach, bonfire and then fiesta!"

Pete was sure he'd regret it later but he tucked his phone back in his pocket and got up to join them.

*

*

*

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

Pete laughed and shook his head as he watched Gabe.

"Fuck yeah!"

Gabe roared as he poured the rest of the beer on his head shaking it out at everyone. They laughed and Joe grabbed another pitcher of beer.

"Okay Pete your turn."

He thrusted the pitcher in Pete's chest.

"Come on Pete, don't be a wet sock."

"A wet sock? Wow, Gabe, good one."

Pete said sarcastically with a chuckle as he rolled his eyes and looked at the pitcher of beer. At this point all his mind could come up with was 'why the fuck not?' so he shrugged and started to drink it.

"YEAH!"

The guys jumped up and down and shouted pumping fists and doing high fives! One of them looked over and saw a random phone blinking. One of them was getting a text, but fuck if he knew who's phone it was and he really didn't even give a shit at the time. Nothing was more important than what they were doing at that moment.

*

*

*

Patrick sat in Gerard's guest room. He hadn't shaved in days. He was hardly eating. This was supposed to be a good choice, a better one for him...so why was he so miserable. Gerard knocked on the door gently and poked his head in.

"Hey, Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come watch a movie?"

"No, I have papers to grade still. You go have fun."

Gerard sighed and wanted to say something but he wasn't really sure what.

"We're just gonna watch it in the living room so you can come join us if you get bored of grading or want to take a break."

"Okay thanks."

Frank heard it from the living room. He watched his boyfriend walk in shaking his head.

"How is he?"

"About as great as I thought he'd be, we've got to do something. Did you seriously not get a chance to talk to Pete like you wanted to?"

"He is still MIA."

Gerard groaned and hid his face in his hands for a second.

"How the crap does someone as loud as Pete just disappear? There's no way."

"My guess is he stayed in Florida another week."

"Why the hell would he do something dumb like that? He's got classes to be in."

"Well you said yourself that Pete hadn't shown up for your class on Wednesday. Ask his other professors, bet you will get the same answer."

"He's gonna get himself in trouble."

"I get the feeling he doesn't care. I mean I went through this phase too, but it didn't last this long and I wasn't this reckless...cause I didn't want to lose you."

"Apparently Pete isn't thinking about that or he wouldn't be doing this either."

"You let me worry about Pete Gee, and you just take care of Patrick. I'm worried about him more."

"Yeah, so am I."

 Gerard leaned back into the couch and curled up.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Man Pete, you missed so much! I wish I had the balls to stay an extra week though. Good luck playing catch up."

Random guy, cause that is what Pete thought of them, patted Pete on the back and ran off.

"Hey...Pete, can I talk to you for a second?'

"Uh..."

Pete raised a brow at the guy.

 "I guess so...I have no idea who you are but sure, why not."

"Oh right, I'm Frank and I know your boyfriend."

Pete was even more confused now.

"How do you know him?"

"He's friends with mine."

"Wait...what?"

"Small world huh?"

"Yeah...something like that. What'd you want to talk to me about?"

 Pete watched the guy, he thought he might have seen him around but he didn't look too familiar. He tried to think of any of Patrick's friends he would've seen this guy with but nothing came to mind

"Have you been back to his place yet?"

"Uh...no, not yet..."

"I see. Well...he's not there."

"Well no, he'd be at work right now."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Man, how the fuck did you even land a guy like Trick. He's into intelligence and you hardly got any. I'm out." Frank started to walk away.

Pete was starting to get worried. If Patrick wasn't at home then where was he? This Frank guy had better just be fucking around right now.

"Wait."

"What."

"If he's not at home where is he and is he ok?"

"Why do you care? You didn't care that he had to stay and work and you certainly didn't care when you were all over that frat boy in the bar."

Pete furrowed his brows at him and realized this guy must have been in Florida too. Who the fuck did he think he was anyways.

 "Gabe is an idiot that I hang out with and drink with, nothing happened with us though. And as for Patrick having to stay and work, I had this argument with him already. Was I just supposed to sit at home and do nothing while he worked and I told all my friends to fuck off?"

"I did before I was old enough."

"Wait...what?"

Frank pulled out his phone and shoved it in Pete's face.

"This is the least offensive pic of you and that guy. You don't even want to know what showed up on my IG in shares!"

 Frank growled.

"You had an amazing boyfriend and you threw it away cause you are a self-centered egotistical brat! You don't even deserve someone as amazing as he is! You are just lucky that he has a friend like Gerard to take him in!"

"Whoa, hold on."

Pete looked at the picture and flinched.

"First I don't really remember that but it'd be nice if it wasn't so close to my face...or in view of my eyes at all before I throw up."

Pete looked around the phone at Frank.

"Second, I know I have an amazing boyfriend and I'm well aware I have a lot to make up for because I'm an idiot. And lastly Gerard? Like...wait...my professor's name is Gerard...Gerard Way? I didn't know Patrick even knew Professor Way, he never mentioned him. Is that where he is?"

"Well why don't you go check your IG and see how many times you were tagged before you play the I don't remember game."

"I know I did some stupid shit, that doesn't mean I remember all of it."

"Like I said go jog your memory and then we'll talk."

Frank grabbed his books and headed to his next class. Pete watched Frank leave and then pulled out his phone to look on Instagram, which he'd been avoiding in all honesty. He didn't want to see all the stupid crap he'd done.

"Whoa man, that was you?"

Another random guy walked up behind Pete and looked over his shoulder as he went through the pics.

"Shit, you lucky SOB, wish I could of been there."

Again he was patted on the back and random guy walked away. Pete grumbled at the guy to fuck off and looked back at his phone. His head was starting to hurt as he realized just how bad he'd fucked up and he couldn't believe Patrick had likely seen all of this.

"Yo man, you're in my class, we gotta go or we'll be late."

Pete looked up at him and then back at his phone. He didn't want to go to class, he wanted to go home and hope to hell that Frank was just being a dick and that Patrick would be there so he could fix this. He'd missed a week of class though and even if Frank was wrong Patrick would at least be at work. He sighed and grabbed his stuff to head to class. There was no way he'd focus on any work but he had to try for now.

*

*

*

"Hey Gee."

Frank walked into Gerard's classroom as the students filed out. He ignored Pete purposefully. Gerard looked up from his desk and smiled. He watched Pete leave. Pete had looked at him funny today, like something about Gerard confused him.

"Hey Frankie."

"So I was thinking pizza tonight. Maybe Trick will want to eat finally?"

"We can get pizza but I don't know he'll eat any. What'd you say to Pete by the way?"

"I told him to go check his IG and that I will find him when he stops being an ass."

"He gave me a few confused looks today. Did you tell him about us?"

"I may have mentioned that my boyfriend was friends with his."

Gerard gave him a "bullshit that's all you said" look. Frank rolled his eyes.

 "Fine I told him that he was too immature to deserve Patrick."

Gerard looked at him with wide eyes for a second and then shook his head.

"He is sometimes, yeah, but I don't see how telling him _that_ is going to help fix the problem. Pete is very much aware he acts like a child sometimes."

Frank sighed.

 "Oh Gee, you are so sweet and you have such a good heart, but Pete is the type of guy who doesn't get it till it hits him between the eyes."

"That's not what I see in my class when he tells his idiot friends to shut up and he takes notes. He's smarter than he looks he just does dumb things and needs better friends."

"So you want me to be friends with him after the way he treated Trick?"

"I didn't say that necessarily."

Gerard furrowed his brow at Frank.

"He needs a wake up call...or would you rather he just fuck off and we leave Patrick the way he is until he gets over it on his own. <i>If</i> he gets over it on his own."

"So what do you suggest then to wake him up?"

"I...am not real sure. Did I ever go through this with you? You weren't nearly as bad."

"I was a bit bad my first year of college, but we had two years together before that so I guess I had more time to understand you, but Pete's been with Patrick for four years now. How much more is he gonna need to settle down?"

"I don't know, everyone is different I guess. Pete is a little more energetic and childish than you ever were but that doesn't mean he can't learn from example. If he's surrounded by overgrown children then that's what his normal is going to be."

Gerard shrugged uncertainly. He had no idea what to do with Pete.

"I think he needs to go a few days without Patrick. Then maybe he will understand.

Gerard nodded.

 "I doubt if it'll take that long even, when he gets home and realizes Patrick isn't there."

"Yeah, well I am not letting his have Patrick back until he understands."

 Frank stood there with his arms crossed and a determined and protective look on his face. He loved Patrick almost as much as he loved Gerard, but more as a brother than a lover. Gerard smiled at him.

"No I didn't imagine you would and neither will I but we may have to help the learning process."

"How Gee?"

"I...don't know."

Gerard sighed and sank down in his chair. Frank felt bad now. He closed the classroom door and locked it. He then walked over to Gerard and slipped into his lap.

"It's okay Gee, we can figure this out together."

"I know we will, I just don't know how. I just want Patrick to be ok. He was happy with Pete, he really loved him. The way he would talk about him."

Gerard gave a weak smile.

"Oh baby. Okay, I will help you make Pete see what he needs to."

Frank leaned in and hugged Gerard tightly.

"Thank you, Frankie."

He wrapped his arms tight around him.

"So I guess I'll order an extra pizza and bring it to Pete so when he finds out Patrick is gone I can talk to him."

"You're gonna go over there?"

 He asked him quietly.

"Well I am not going to let Pete talk to Patrick right now till he realizes what he's done wrong."

"Yeah, good point."

"I'll get the key from Patrick and head over after my last class."

"Alright."

Frank slipped off Gerard's lap.

"I'll catch you later Gee."

"Ok, see you later, baby."

Gerard smiled gently at him.

Frank smiled as he unlocked the door and left.

*

*

*

"I don’t understand Frankie."

 "Gee thinks he left one of his text books at your old apartment. I just wanna go check."

 "Well alright...hey, have you seen Pete?"

"I saw him on campus and Gerard said he was in class today."

 "Huh."

 Patrick said nothing as he handed Frank his key, but Frank could see how hurt he was. This is what Pete needed to see. Without Patrick knowing Frank took a quick pic of him. Then he grabbed one of the pizzas he ordered and headed to the apartment.

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

Pete jumped awake as he heard the front door open. He was really confused. He was curled up in Patrick's reading chair with Patrick’s book in his lap. Then everything came back to him. He wondered if it was Patrick in the apartment. He got up to go find out. Frank walked in and put the pizza down. He took off his coat and hung it up. He noted that the coat rack that held Pete and Patrick's coats and hats only had Pete's hoodie on it. He picked up the pizza and then headed for the dining room. Pete raised an eyebrow at the guy in the apartment. Frank, he remembered.

 "What are you doing here? And how'd you get in?"

"I have a key and I brought you pizza."

"Ok..."

This didn't help his confusion at all. Frank kept walking past the boy. He placed the pizza on the table. He then went into the kitchen and grabbed some plates and glasses. He went in Patrick's fridge and grabbed two beers. Pete just kind of watched him. Not sure of what to do. He seemed to know his way around, which made no sense to Pete because he lived here and he didn't remember ever seeing Frank here. Frank opened up the box and then air was filled with the scent of fresh cheese and sauce. He pulled two pieces out and plated them.

"Come sit and eat with me."

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me after you gave me hell earlier?"

"This is why."

 Frank pulled out his phone and showed the pic of Patrick he took before he left. Pete made a strangled little noise at how Patrick looked. He was a mess and he internally kicked himself for it. He wanted so bad to be there to comfort him and make it better.

"So are you ready to listen now?"

Pete nodded silently and looked at his feet.

"I met your professor when I was 17."

Pete looked at him and tilted his head.

"Wait...so you..."

He frowned and sat down on the couch.

"Come on, no story unless you eat. I've had a hard enough time getting Trick to eat this past week and a half."

"At least you brought pizza."

He got up to take his food from Frank before sitting back down and curling up. He wasn't sure how much of it he'd eat but he'd try. It was pizza for crying out loud.

Frank sighed and grabbed his food moving from the dining room to the living room.

"Okay two bites and I will keep going."

Pete nodded and obeyed, it was good pizza. Frank didn't seem his age; he was more interested in taking care of Patrick. Pete was surprised this extended to making sure he was eating but he didn't really want to argue with him.

"As I was saying..."

Frank popped the beers open and handed it to Pete before opening his.

"...I was seventeen and still in high school. Gerard was a friend of the family and I fell for him at first sight. He didn't want anything to do with me so I chased him. Sound familiar?"

Pete accepted the beer and nodded gently.

“Did you know that Gee is older than Patrick?"

"No, I don't really know much about him."

"I must have been crazy to compete with the guy he was with, but in the end he still chose me."

 Frank took a sip of his beer.

"It was hard at first. Gerard was older and had a career and I was young and just getting out of high school. Man, I made him miserable."

 Frank laughed a bit.

"I was a whiny brat at times."

"You've changed a lot then."

Pete looked over at him.

"I did and it took almost losing Gerard to do it."

Pete raised an eyebrow at him, taking another bite of pizza.

"I was reckless and didn't even realize what I was doing wrong, I hurt him so much that he just couldn't handle me anymore. He decided to take a job in California and I only found out from his brother after begging him. I showed up at the airport and made an ass of myself begging him to stay."

Pete nodded and watched Frank, unsure of what to say.

"Now it's your turn."

Pete's eyes widened a little in surprise.

 "Uh...I met Patrick when I was 16. He was my English teacher in high school but I didn't ask him out till I turned 18 and graduated. I'd always liked him a lot but I never thought there was a chance he'd go for me until I was an adult so I waited. When he said yes I was surprised but so happy."

Pete smiled softly, remembering the day.

 "I'd never been happier, and I knew I loved him and that was the end of it. There have always been things we've fought about but this...I don't even know. This was just stupid...and now..."

 Pete's eyes stung and his smile faded.

 "He's hurting and I fucked up, and he's gone. He took all of his stuff except his book he forget and just...left."

"So when he comes back make sure you let him know what you told me."

"You think he'll come back?"

"Do you?"

"I want him to but he's stubborn. I don't know...he might even just to get the book when he realizes he forgot it. It was his grandmother's or something and he loved it."

Pete looked at his half eaten slice of pizza on his plate and for once actually didn't feel like eating it.

"Then use that as your opportunity."

Frank finished his beer. He stood up and walked toward the door grabbing his jacket.

"If you love him like I love Gerard, then you will make that moment count for everything."

 And then he was gone. Pete took his food and untouched beer to the kitchen. He put everything away and wandered back to the bedroom to curl up in the chair again. He looked at the book and picked it up. What he'd read of it had been good, he could understand why Patrick liked it so much. He silently wished as hard as he could for Patrick to come home.<hr />

"I'm not sure about this Gee. I mean I know Pete is in class, but I feel weird going back to the house."

Frank had told Patrick about the book that he saw when he was looking for Gerard's book. Of course he left everything out about Pete being there.

"He's not there and it's your apartment."

Gerard shrugged.

"Alright, I'll go. I do miss that book."

Patrick put on his hat and coat and headed out.

"You know Gee, I have a feeling that Pete didn't come to class today."

Frank popped out of the faculty closet.

"Someone texted him that he should stay home and wait."

"And I wonder who that could've been."

Gerard looked pointedly at him with a small grin.

Frank slid behind Gerard slipping his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"I have no idea."

*

*

*

Patrick unlocked his apartment. It felt so strange. He hadn't been back here in almost three weeks now. He figured he would just grab his book and go so he kept his coat and hat on. Pete looked up from the book as he heard the door open. He kept quiet and was pretty sure it sounded like Patrick. His heart hurt and it made him want to run out to hug him but he waited.

**I think I already lost you, I think you're already gone**

Patrick moved through the house checking each room. He was avoiding the bedroom saving it for last. He knew he was being stupid cause that's the last place he had it, but this way he could make a fast exit before the memories hit him. Pete shifted in the chair and watched the door. He wasn't sure how this was going to go but his mind was racing already he was so scared that Patrick would see him and just leave.

**I think you're finally scared now you think I'm weak, but I think you're wrong.**

 Patrick couldn't put it off any longer. He sighed as he headed toward his old bedroom. He touched the door knob and pushed it open.

"Pete."

Pete nodded and got up to move towards him, still holding onto the book.

"Patrick, I have so many things to say...please just give me the chance to say them."

"Pete, you should be in class now. You are going to fail."

Patrick went to look away and then noticed that Pete was holding the book he came to find.

"You have my grandmother's book."

"I don't care right this minute. If I was going to fail from missing class I'd have done it already."

Pete looked down at the book and nodded softly.

 "It's a good book, I never understood why you liked it but I do now."

 He turned his attention back to the other man.

"Patrick, please."

**Looks like you're already leaving. Feels like your hand is on the door.**

"I'll get it when you are done."

Patrick turned and headed out the bedroom door back towards the front. Pete ran after him and grabbed a hold of his hand.

 "Patrick Martin Stump, will you fucking listen to me for a minute? _Please_."

 Pete's eyes stung but he wasn't giving Patrick the chance to just leave him this time.

"I love you and it's killing me that you won't give me even a minute to fix the stupid idiotic mess I've created. If it all meant nothing then fine. Leave. You've done that once already."

**I thought this place was an empire, now I’m relaxed, but I can't be sure.**

"What can you say Pete? You went on vacation without me and you hung out with people your own age and did the things that people your own age do. That's it."

"I fucked up."

 Pete shook his head.

 "That's what happened. I fucked up. And when I came home I knew I'd fucked up royally and was ready to make it up to you any way I possibly could, even if that meant I had to beg for your forgiveness for being an absolute moron, only to find that you weren't fucking here. Not a note or anything. Frank is the one that told me where you were and that you were...not ok but alive at least."

Pete took a deep breath.

"And now you are apparently set on just running away from me again."

**And I think you're so mean, I think we should try. I think I could need this in my life.**

 "Running away? Running away?"

 Patrick pulled his wrist out of Pete's grasp.

"You are one to talk Peter! All you have ever done in this relationship is run away! Whenever I had to deal with something responsible, you threw a tantrum and then just disappeared! Usually I had no idea where you were, but this time..."

Patrick pulled out his phone to an Instagram pic of Pete and Gabe kissing on the dance floor.

"...this time I knew and I can't help, but wonder how many times this has happened before!"

"That was stupid, Gabe is an idiot and _that_ was as far as it went. I've never been drunk enough for that to happen before and I slapped him after that but of course there are no pictures of that. Just every stupid thing I did on that dumb picture. Gabe got irritated with me because I insisted on messaging you. He rolled his eyes every time I mentioned you."

Pete frowned at him and pushed the phone away so he didn't have to look at it. He was really starting to hate that picture with a passion.

"Yes I ran off on some stupid vacation but it really didn't take long for me to start wanting to come back home to you. I'm painfully aware of how stupid and immature I am and I know that must really suck but I'm trying. You're light years ahead of me and have your shit figured out while I'm scrambling to catch up. I know I fuck up a lot but I try because I love you and I have for years. I love you so much that it fucking hurts some days and yet it's more than half of what fucking holds me together."

**I think I'm just scared that I think too much. I know it's wrong, it's a problem I'm dealing.**

"I just think we aren't good for each other. You need someone you're own age that understands you and wants to do the things that you like to. I'm past that Pete."

Every word stung and Pete shook his head.

"And what if that's not what I want? What if I'd rather have long nights watching you curse under your breath at teenagers and their inability to comprehend what a comma is actually for, and trying so hard not to laugh? Or your incessant need to wake up at 5 am every day of the week and I pretend you didn't wake me up because the one time I didn't you apologized for like three days? What if I prefer cuddling up on the couch and watching a movie with you? Or dinners with your mom once a month where she makes weird faces at me the whole time? Or crawling into your lap just to distract you from your work before you blow a gasket? Despite getting swatted for it like a school kid every time. Because you know what that sounds a hell of a lot better than a bunch of idiots in a bar that are going nowhere and I feel so stupid for taking this long to realize that."

Pete refused to start crying but it was getting harder to hold it together.

 "I never realized how much I loved all of that until it was taken away and I was left alone and wishing to be absolutely anywhere else, preferably with you."

**If you're gone, maybe it's time to come home. There's an awful lot of breathing room, but I can hardly move.**

Patrick found himself swallowing. He had never heard Pete speak like this before. He wasn't sure what to do next. What to even believe.

"Pete...your words are impassioned I can tell, but...four years and I never even saw one thing that you are describing to me about us. I just don't know if I can believe you or trust you right now."

"Fine, don't believe me. Words don't mean shit anyways without actions to back them up. I don't expect you to trust me just like that. That's not how it works. I know I have to earn that back but I can't do that if you don't even give me the chance to."

  **If you're gone, baby you need to come home, come home.**

Patrick swallowed back his emotions. He knew he was doing the right thing, not only for him, but for Pete. 

"Look, let’s just...separate for a while. Maybe after the school year is over we can...talk again."

 Patrick turned to the door so that Pete wouldn't see the tears falling from his eyes.

"Feel free to stay here. I'll keep the rent up. Bye Pete."

Patrick left the house quickly before he could regret anything. Pete stood there for a second staring at the door like it had personally ripped his heart out of his chest. He could feel the tears fall and gave up trying to hold them back as he crumpled into a little ball on the floor, still holding that stupid book.

  **There's a little bit of something me in everything in you.**

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Frank walked up the path to Pat...Pete's house. It had been few weeks now and while Patrick seemed to be thriving with his decision, seemed to, Pete was not doing so well. He had not been to his classes, but Gerard had covered for him and told his professors that there was a death in the family and Pete was not taking it well. It was not a far cry either. Pete hid in a black hoodie that Patrick had given him as he stayed in bed all day only dragging his ass to the bathroom to piss. He was hardly eating or drinking, thankfully cause he was lazy, there was not even alcohol for him in the house, just whatever Frank brought him. He opened the door and sighed. Nothing had changed. He carried the bag into the kitchen and set about pulling out the sandwiches he got from the deli. He put them on plates with the chips and tea and carried them into the bedroom.

 "Pete? It's Frankie, I have your dinner."

**I bet you're hard to get over**

Pete shoved his head as far under the pillow as he could. Frank was trying to help, he knew that somewhere in his rational mind, but the rest of him just wanted him to leave him alone. He'd never say it though, Frank wouldn't listen to that. He was one of the most stubborn human beings Pete had ever met in his life. Frank sighed. He set the plates down and collected the food that he brought Pete yesterday. He saved what he could and bagged the rest so he could take it out with him.

"It's your favorite Pete, roast beef and swiss."

Pete grumbled incoherently under the pillow.

"Come on Pete, you didn't eat yesterday, you need to eat today. Look, I brought a sandwich too so I can eat with you and I have some tea."

Pete lifted the pillow enough for Frank to understand him.

 "I'm not hungry."

Pete's stomach made a loud noise and Frank had to laugh.

"Me thinks your stomach doth protest Pete."

Pete grumbled and rolled over to face away from Frank. He still didn't understand why Frank showed up every day or why he gave a shit.

"*sigh* Pete, you are gonna end up in more pain if you don't eat something. Look I don’t force every meal at you, but can you at least eat dinner with me? I'll...I'll give you news about Patrick if you do."

Pete's chest tightened and so did his grip on the pillow. He didn't want food, or news about how good Patrick was doing. That was fine but it didn't help. He was glad Patrick was happy but it just made the hollow feeling in his chest even worse to have Frank talk about whatever he was up to. He wanted it but at the same time he'd rather Frank just...didn't.

"He's not happy."

Pete glanced over his shoulder at Frank.

"What the fuck do you mean he's not happy?"

"Take a bite first and then I will explain."

"You know...sometimes I hate you..."

Pete growled as he took the sandwich from him. He felt kind of nauseas at the thought of actually eating. There was nothing wrong with the sandwich. It was just food in general. He forced himself to take a bite anyway and pushed that feeling away the best he could. He wouldn't eat much, just enough to shut Frank up without making himself sick.

"Finally, fuck, you are worse to get to eat than Trick is."

 Frank took a bite of his own sandwich.

"Anyway, he claims he is doing fine, but Gee can see that he is cracking. His smiles are fading and I think he is really regretting what he chose.

  **I bet the moon just won't shine.**

Pete swallowed hard and wanted the sandwich even less the more Frank spoke.

"Come on eat more."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't hungry, Frank."

Pete said barely above a whisper.

"I know, but you don't need to end up in the hospital like Pa..."

 Frank quickly stopped. Pete looked up at him, eyes wide.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"No, that's bullshit, what the fuck happened to Patrick?"

"Take it easy Pete. He just got sick from not eating and drinking and he passed out in class."

Pete whined quietly and curled in on himself. Patrick wasn't ok and there was nothing he could do about it.

"It wouldn't have been so bad, but he hit his head on the corner of the desk and it knocked him out. At least now he is being fed through IV so he is not losing any more weight."

Pete pushed the sandwich away from him and curled up, hiding his face in the pillow again as tears started trying to fall.

"This is all my fault."

He muttered into the pillow.

  **I bet my hands I can stay here, and I bet you need more than you mind.**

 "It's not your fault Pete. Patrick is a grown man and can make his own stupid decisions. He knew what could happen and he still chose to take that path. Well...I don't think he meant to hit his head of course."

"If I wasn't such a stupid childish moron none of this would be happening. I should never have left."

"Well nothing you can do about the past, but you know when he gets out he is gonna need someone to take care of him and Gee has finals coming up so he'll be kind of busy..."

Frank let that hang in the air.

"He's not gonna want it to be me."

"Well it's that or rehab for the injured and I will be he will want to be home."

"It's not that I don't want to help him and be there for him, Frank..."

Pete looked over at him.

"But the last time I saw him he couldn't seem to get away from me fast enough."

"Well I guess one of you is going to have to put on your big boy pants and take control. The question is...which one will it be?"

Pete nodded and laid his head back down. He wasn't really sure of what to do.

*

*

*

"I don't have time for rehabilitation. The school year is still not over!"

 "Well Mr. Stump, it's either that or you have to stay with someone who can watch you 24/7 for the next month so your weight can go up properly as well as your head healing."

"Well the person I live with now is also a teacher and he is getting ready for final exams."

 "So what other choice do you have?"

 "Excuse me."

Patrick looked over and saw Frank.

 "I know another option."

*

*

*

"No Frank!"

 "He's you're only chance to finish out the year properly. With Pete's help you can probably get back to school in two weeks rather than a month."

"He's too immature and not trustworthy."

 Frank rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out Trick."

Patrick groaned.

"You make it sound like you and Gee already made a decision."

 "Yup and it's for your own good."

 Patrick went to hit his head with his hand and stopped short of the bandage.

 "I am going to regret this and then I am going to disown you both."

*

*

*

  **And I think you're so mean, I think we should try.**

 "Pete, we're back!"

 Patrick was trapped between his traitorous best friend and his boyfriend as he was led into his house. Pete knew they weren't going to listen to him so he'd hauled his ass out of bed and got dressed. He even cleaned up the house a bit after getting a look from Gerard.

 "Hi guys."

He tried to smile but he wasn't sure how it came across so he gave up.

"So we have the prisoner. Now make sure you feed him and get him plenty of water, oh and exercise."

 Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a plant or a pet you know Frankie."

A little bit of and grin flashed across Pete's face as he shook his head. He looked at Frank.

"Yes sir."

He said with more sarcasm than he'd used in a while. Patrick grumbled as he was brought into the living room. He was surprised that there was a bed in there.

"It was Pete's idea. He figured you would be more comfortable during the day and able to watch TV."

Frank knew the truth though. Pete didn't think that Patrick would want to share a bed with him anymore.

  **I think I could need this in my life.**

Pete nodded and looked away from Frank; he could hear the lecture from yesterday, and a few days before that, all over again.

"Oh, well yeah, that's a good idea."

Patrick was holding back the most cause he thought the latter about the situation. Gerard let go of him and walked into the kitchen. Pete watched Gerard for a minute.

 "What are you looking for?"

"I was gonna make lunch for all of us..."

Gerard offered a smile and went back to trying to find something edible that didn't look like food Pete had bought at a convenience store. He found some eventually and shook his head at the packages of Mr. Noodles.

"Gee, why don't we go shopping while Patrick unpacks and gets settled."

Gerard looked up at Frank and nodded, a little scared of Pete's current diet.

"Sounds good to me."

Pete wrinkled his nose a bit but shrugged. They'd probably pick better food than him. He picked cheap and easy and just enough to shut Frank up.

"Wait...you guys are leaving?"

 Patrick didn't want to be alone with Pete. He knew how awkward it would be.

 "Don't worry Trick, we'll be back soon."

Frank took Gerard's hand and waving pulling him out the door closing it.

Pete stood there for a second and then looked at Patrick. His heart hurt but it wasn't about that right now.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

Pete nodded in understanding.

"Need help with getting into the bed? I know it sits a little high, I tried to get a lower one but there wasn't really much..."

"Uh, no I think I can manage."

Patrick moved closer to the bed. Apparently Pete was right. When he got closer it was higher. He was thinking he would need a foot stool when Pete appeared next to him making him jump.

"Sorry. Here..."

Pete held his hands out in offer of help but waited for Patrick to give the ok. Patrick grumbled a bit, but he let himself be helped. The bed was quite comfortable and he had a good view of the kitchen and the hallway opening.

"You good?"

Pete asked once he got Patrick situated.

"I'm fine thanks."

**I think I'm scared that I know too much.**

"Ok."

 He nodded and backed off a bit. He hesitated for a second and then went to the bedroom. He came back a few seconds later with Patrick's book to set it near the bed where he'd be able to reach it if he wanted it.

"I guess if you need anything you can just call me. I won't be far, just...yeah."

Pete turned and headed towards the bedroom. Hovering was uncomfortable and wouldn't make it any better for either of them.

"Thanks."

Patrick picked up the book and sighed. It was going to be a long month.

**I know it's wrong, it's a problem I'm dealing.**

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Pete? Pete, is there anymore cold water?"

Pete padded out of the bedroom, grabbing Patrick's cup on the way past, and went straight to the kitchen to get some more water for him.

"Yeah, here you go."

He brought it back over to him.

"Thanks."

Patrick watched Pete go. It had been a week and they were still estranged. Patrick kept Pete at a comfortable distance, but...he missed him.

"No."

 Patrick shook his head. He made sure he had the pic of Pete and that Gabe guy in his phone to remind him that Pete is better off without him. They both were. Pete sighed as he curled back up in the reading chair. He'd taken to sitting there more. It was comfortable and about the right size to let him curl up as small as he could and almost hide. He liked it and wasn't sure why it'd taken him this long to discover this about it. He sometimes wanted to sit out in the living room with Patrick but he felt like that was pushing his luck. Patrick let him help but that was more out of necessity than anything else. He could still feel Patrick resisting and pushing him away so he gave him as much space as he could while still trying to be there for him at the drop of a hat if he called. His phone went off and for the fifty-thousandth goddamn time it was Gabe. He deleted the message and continued to pretend he wasn't getting them. He didn't really want anything to do with Gabe anymore. He was part of the reason Pete was in the mess he was. Pete knew it was his own damn fault but Gabe had some influence in it that couldn't be denied either.

*

*

*

**If you're gone, then maybe it's time to come home**

"No, no please no!"

Patrick tossed and turned in his sleep. It was beyond fitful and it was clear he was having a nightmare. Pete looked up from his book as he heard Patrick. He frowned and set the book aside to go check on him. His frown deepened as he realized Patrick was having trouble sleeping. He moved over to him and gently shook him. "Patrick? Come on, it's just a dream. Wake up and it'll go away."

"No no no, come back! Come back, don’t leave me!"

Pete shook him a little harder and raised his voice a bit.

"Patrick, wake up."

"No no! You can't! You can't take him! he's mine!"

Pete sighed in frustration.

"Patrick! Wake the hell up!"

He almost yelled.

"NO PETE!"

Patrick sat up in a cold sweat, eyes wide and staring into nothing.

  **There's an awful lot of breathing room, but I can hardly move.**

"Hey, it's ok, it was just a dream."

 Pete couldn't help it, he instantly wrapped his arms around Patrick and held him close. Distance between them be damned, Patrick was upset.

"Pete? Pete, oh God Pete, you're here!"

 Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete and kissed him.

Pete jumped a little in surprise.

"Pete, you were...God I don't even want to think about it."

 Patrick was shaking and pulled Pete back into the kiss.

Pete kissed him back without thinking about it. It felt too good. He was almost convinced that maybe he was dreaming.

"Pete, baby I need you."

"Patrick...you sure?"

He had to pause, if this wasn't a dream...he cut the thought off.

"Yes, I was so scared, I just need to feel you right now."

Pete nodded gently and leaned in to kiss him again, not caring if it was real or not anymore. Patrick placed a possessive hand on the small of Pete's back and pulled him into his lap. Pete let Patrick move him, straddling his lap and humming happily.

Patrick reached down and grabbed his ass kneading it.

 "Fuck, you are so beautiful. Missed you, missed this."

A soft moan slipped past Pete's lips and he leaned into Patrick a little bit.

"Missed you too, Trick."

**If you're gone, baby you need to come home, come home.**

Patrick kissed him again slipped his hand inside he pajama pants playing with his ass and sliding his fingers between his cheeks. Pete pushed into the kiss and whined quietly.

"I got you baby, gonna make it so good for you."

Patrick turned them so that Pete was on his back. He eased his pants off as he slipped down. Pete lifted his hips to try and help Patrick get his pants down easier.

As soon as Pete's cock was exposed Patrick wrapped his lips around it. He moaned loving the weight and taste on his tongue. Pete groaned at the feeling.

"Fuck..."

Patrick sucked him deeper in his mouth, letting his cock hit the back of his throat and swallowing a bit. Pete let out a breathy whine and tried not to move his hips, failing slightly.

"You can fuck my mouth."

Pete groaned, carding his fingers in Patrick hair gently as Patrick went back to what he was doing, and began thrusting his hips a little. Patrick took the opportunity to go back to fingering Pete and slowly working him open. He took the moans as a sign that he was doing good.

"Shit."

 Pete groaned. Patrick pulled off with a pop.

"Do you wanna cum down my throat or as I fuck you?"

Pete whined quietly.

 "...as you fuck me."

"That's what I like to hear baby."

Patrick deep throated him a few more times and then pulled off. He lay down and stroked himself. Pete moved up towards Patrick, his hand joining his to help.

"Come on baby ride me. I wanna feel you all around me."

**There's a little bit of something me, in everything in you.**

Pete crawled up over Patrick and reached between them to guide him his entrance before slowly sinking down. He groaned at the feeling. It was too much, it was all too much, memories, feelings, all the emotions flooding Patrick from everywhere. He gripped Pete's hips tightly and fucked up into him hard. Pete moved with him, everything overwhelming him. It felt amazing and like it was too much all at once.

It wasn't long before they came crashing down together within their climax.

"I love you baby."

Then Patrick passed out.

*

*

*

"*groan* Oh fuck, I feel like I got hit with a truck."

Patrick moaned and not in a good way. He felt weighed down and it was uncomfortable. He opened his eyes. "FUCK!"

Pete jumped awake at the loud noise and fell out of the bed like an idiot.

 "What the fuck!"

"You tell me!? What the fuck are you doing in _my_ bed!?"

Patrick looked down at Pete...

"Why are you naked?"

Pete looked at himself and then back up at Patrick.

 "Shit!"

He groaned.

"I'm not the only one."

Patrick looked at himself and gave a very unmanly squawk.

"You fucking seduced me!"

Pete sat up immediately and looked at Patrick, hurt that he thought that low of him.

"I did no such fucking thing. I came out here to check on you because you were having a nightmare or something and _you_ kissed _me_. Yes I probably should've stopped you...I will admit that because I'm an idiot. But don't you dare try to pin this on just me."

"I knew this was a bad idea coming back here."

Patrick stumbled out of the high bed hard.

  **I think you're so mean, I think we should try.**

Pete stood up and grabbed at Patrick to steady him.

 "Will you please be careful!?"

Pete whined and grumbled.

"NO! Don't touch me!"

Patrick pulled away sharply and fell again.

"I don't need your sympathy, I..."

**I think I could need this in my life.**

"Patrick, I'm just trying to help you. You looked like you were going to fall."

 Pete furrowed his brows and reached towards him again to pick him but hesitated, pausing to see if Patrick was going to let him or push him away again. He wasn't going to help him up if he was just going to fall again.

"Just stop."

Patrick collapsed on the living room floor where he was.

"Just...go, go find someone who can take care of you, someone who is your own age, someone to have fun with, someone...who isn't me."

  **And I think I'm scared, do I talk too much?**

"I don't want someone to take care of me, I'm trying to take care of you."

He frowned and shook his head.

"And don't assume that that's what I want."

"Why would you want to? Why would anyone want to?!"

Patrick pounded the floor with his fist.

"I'm a lost cause, just...just leave me."

**I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing...**

"No, Patrick, you're not. You never have been. I want to because I still love you and I want you to be ok."

 It took Pete a second to realize he'd said it, it was true but he was almost certain that wasn't going to help with Patrick at all.

  **If you're gone, maybe it's time to come home.**

 "You love me? Why?"

It wasn't the reaction Pete expected but he'd take this over that if he could. He spoke gentler and reached out to take Patrick's hands in his.

"Because you're an amazing person. You are good and kind. You've always been too good for me but you put up with my shit anyways. I never deserved that but you made me feel like I should try to, I was just an idiot and never did. I never stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will."

  **There's an awful lot of breathing room, but I can hardly move.**

"But...you're free to be who you want to be."

"I don't care. I've made my decision about who I want to be and a drunk moronic teenager isn't it."

Patrick laughed. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it.

"You aren't a teenager...and you're not moronic."

**If you're gone, Hell baby you need to come home.**

"Ok, I'm not technically a teenager, but I have a tendency to act like one. And I am a moron or I never would've walked out that door."

 Pete couldn't help the faint hint of a smile creeping onto his face at the sound of Patrick's laugh.

"I...I didn't do much to stop you."

"I still shouldn't have left."

"We are both pretty foolish aren't we?"

**There's a little bit of something in me and everything in you...**

Pete nodded and couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"Can we try again?"

"You want to?"

Patrick backed down for a moment. Maybe he was reading Pete wrong. Pete saw the change on his face. "Patrick, that's all I want, it's all I've wanted since I got home. I just want to know that you're sure you want to give me another chance."

"Oh..."

Patrick didn't realize that Pete was leaving the full decision up to him.

"...I do, I really do. Pete we invested so much in this...us that it isn't worth it for either of us to give up."

Pete smiled and nodded, before reaching out to offer to help Patrick up again. Patrick took his hand.

 "Nah."

Patrick pulled Pete down to the floor with him. Pete chuckled and sat down beside him.

"Alright, I'll sit then."

Patrick pulled Pete into his lap despite them being naked.

"This seat is where you belong baby."

Pete settled in and snuggled in close to Patrick, humming contentedly.

 "I missed cuddling with you."

"I missed...you."

Patrick sighed and buried his face in Pete's neck breathing him in. Yeah, he missed this so much.

"Knock knock, anyone home?"

Frank walked in with Gerard and stopped.

"Oh...are we...interrupting something?"

"Just cuddling."

Pete smiled and shook his head lightly. Frank looked at Patrick and then up to Gerard.

"Well...I guess our work here is done."

"I would say so."

Gerard chuckled and shrugged. Patrick blushed a bit and looked up at his best friend.

"Thanks Gee."

"No problem. You needed a little help and I'm always here to help you. Though I think Frank did most of the difficult work here."

"Well...Pete was a little stubborn at first, buuuut, I knew he would realize how good he had it with the second best guy in the world...cause I got the first."

Gerard laughed and pulled Frank into a hug, resting his chin on his head. Pete looked back at Patrick.

"I already knew, I just needed to learn not to be an idiot and fuck it up."

"Well...I wouldn't say it that harshly, but if you insist then you are my idiot and my fuck up."

Frank started to laugh. Gerard shook his head at Frank. Pete just hummed contentedly and rested his head back on Patrick's shoulder.

"I'm more than fine with that."

"How about we leave you two to yourselves and let's have dinner on Friday after school."

Gerard nodded in agreement and smiled. Pete looked up at Patrick.

"Sounds fun, what do you think?"

"Yeah, but you and I both need to get back to school on Monday and get back to what we need to do so you can graduate."

Patrick looked at Gerard.

 "Can we get Pete back on track?"

"We should be able to but he won't have any time for parties and crap like that. He'll actually have to pay attention and do his work in class."

"I'm sure he will do what he has to right baby?"

"Yeah, I'll get it done. I might change seats in your class if I can but I'll do the work."

"I don't think Gee will have a problem with that."

Frank winked at Pete. Pete chuckled and Gerard nodded in agreement with Frank.

"Yeah, that's fine; the front corner on the left is always pretty empty. You can move there."

"Thanks again guys, but if you don't mind, I think Pete and I need to do some real talking to make this all work again."

"Yeah, I can understand that. We'll talk to you guys later then. Come on Frankie."

Gerard tugged at Frank and waved at Pete and Patrick.

Frank smiled and with his own wave left closing the door behind him. Patrick waited to hear that sound and he got up hoisting Pete with him.

"Woah! Alright."

"I love you Pete."

Pete smiled widely.

"I love you too, Trick."

Patrick kissed Pete and then carried him to their bedroom for their talk.

**Something in me.**

**Everything in you.**

**Something in me.**

**In you.**


End file.
